Wedding Day
by the-unbeauty-queen
Summary: Harry's marring Ginny after Breaking-up with Draco. Can he go though with it? warnings: Slash and kissing. Draco/Harry
1. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I own NONE OF THIS!! 

Summary: Harry is about to marry Ginny after he broke-up with Draco. Can he go though with it?

Oneshot

Warnings: Slash, Gay, Yaoi, and Language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasly walked down the long isle of the church with her father escorting her. Her blue 

eyes were shinning and she was a vision of loveliness. Her white dress was gorgeous and her bouquet of 

roses were a bloody red. She was walking towards her husband-to-be, Harry Potter,. Harry was standing 

looking at his bride. She was beautiful but she wasn't him_._ He__was EVERYTHING. He__cocky smile, his 

perfect smile, his arrogance, his hidden kindness, his love_, _his_ soft grey eyes and shining blond hair was all _

_Harry wanted. But Draco didn't want Harry. Draco Malfoy broke-up with Harry 2 weeks ago. Harry had _

_spent a week moping then he asked Ginny to marry him. Why? Because the Weasly's had been so good to _

_him. It felt like an obligation, duty if you must, not something he wanted to actually do. When he had told _

_the rest of his adoptive family of the engagement, had completely thrown herself into the _

_wedding plans. And here they were. _

_Ginny reached the end of the isle and, as a symbol as old as the world (1), Mr. Weasly took her _

_hand and placed it in Harry's. The preacher started the words that would forever bind Ginny and Harry. _

_Then the time came for the "I do"s and before Ginny said "I do". A man entered the church. He had hair so _

_blond it was almost white and cloud-grey eyes. He was arrogant, and snotty but altogether kind. He looked _

_at Harry with those, grey eyes but instead of the usual coldness that filled them, he was looking at Harry _

_with love, adoration, agony, regret, self-loathing, and sadness. Harry was lost for a moment, Ginny's clear _

_victorious "I do" didn't even register. "Harry do you take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked. _

_Harry was still staring at the young Draco Malfoy leaning against the door with agony, hurt and _

_love shining in his eyes. He looked like he was truly sorry and like he really hated himself. His eyes pleaded _

_with Harry's clouded green eyes. "I'm so sorry, I love you, please take me back. Watching you marry HER _

_is killing me. Please." they begged. _

_The preacher repeated his question. The church was silent. It was deafening. Then Harry's foot _

_steps echoed the church was he stepped off the alter and walked down the isle. Disbelief, hope and, most _

_vibrant, love outshone the previous emotions in the grey eyes. Green eyes shone with love, forgiveness, and _

_tears as Harry walked towards Draco. As he grew closer tears were streaming down tan cheeks. The other _

_people in the church only stared with shock and disbelief, the were too stunned to speak. Ginny wasn't _

_moving, Ron passed out, and Hermione had a strange smug smile. _

_Harry wrapped his arms around the man he loved, he was freely sobbing now. "I love you Harry, _

_and I'm sorry. It's been agony without you. I thought it was better for you without me. I'm too selfish to _

_live without you. I'm being childish and over-dramatic telling you this on your wedding day." tears were _

_streaming down his pale cheeks as he buried his face in Harry's dark and soft hair. _

"_I HATE YOU!" Harry sobbed "YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS! AND _

_YOU LEFT ME! THEN YOU SHOW-UP ON MY WEDDING DAY!! GOD DRACO!" Harry was _

_sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_I know Harry it was horrible to show-up on your wedding day. I love you Harry and I'm so sorry" _

_said Draco softly. They were unaware off the stunned audience still. Hermione was smirking quite largely. _

_Harry shook his head in frustration against Draco. Then he pulled away and buried his face in his _

_hands and furiously wiped away tears. Then he looked Draco in the eyes and kissed him, gently on the lips, _

_and wrapped his arms around the larger man. Draco hugged Harry close and kissed his passionately. When _

_they pulled away Harry whispered softly "it's okay if you want to be a little selfish, after all I love you too." _

_He smiled angelically and kissed Draco again. Everyone in the room but Ginny clapped, Hermione was the _

_loudest of all. Draco and Harry didn't hear the people clapping, or Ginny passing out, they were already on _

_their way back to Draco's apartment._

_THE END!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(A/N) Voot! This was AWSOME!!! This was my first Harry Potter Fanfic! I love it!!! I'm really proud of this one!! _

_- Rini_


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke-up around 30 minutes later in a room in the back of the church. Everyone but Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione had left. They were all standing over Ginny as she awoke.

"I had the strangest dream, mum. I was getting married and Harry left me at the altar for Draco! Which is just silly, because they hate each other? Goodness, what a strange dream!" she babbled as she gained her senses.

The Weasley's shot worried looks at each other. Ginny blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. What a strange little room! She was on an old green couch in a room with wood paneled walls and ugly orange carpet (1).

'Why am I here? And why is my so itchy?' She looked down at her body and practically fainted again. She was in a wedding dress.

"It wasn't a dream?!" Ginny screeched.

"No, it wasn't, deary" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"But Draco hates Harry! And vice versa!" Ginny cried.

"No, they'd been secretly dating for years! Just as I predicted!" Hermione looked at Ron.

Ron, poor Ron, looked green. He had just watched his best mate kiss his worst enemy. Hermione was barely restraining herself from doing a little happy dance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just concerned. Ginny, for her credit, didn't look disgusted but just purely horrified. Her face was in pure shock, completely numb. The little redheaded girl blinked and let out a breath.

"Oh well. I suppose it should've been obvious Harry was into Draco. Considering how obsessed he was with him in 6th year. Personally I find Blaise more attractive. Wonder in Draco could get me his number? Hey, Hermione could you drive me home. I want to change out of this dress."

Ginny slid off the couch, and smoothed her skirt.

"Mom? I'll talk to you and Dad later. I just want to go home for now. Ronnie, I'll give back your wife when I'm done talking with her. Goodnight."

With that she and Hermione left and got into Ron's car. Hermione just grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hehehe teaches Ron right! He dismissed my 'Harry is gay and in love with Draco' theory to my pregnancy hormones! Ha!" she snickered.

"By the way, how is the baby?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Hermione placed a hand on her stomach, "I can feel him kick now."

Her crazy grin softened to a gentle, maternal smile. They continued their conversation all the way to Ginny's, and at the end of the night Ginny felt that maybe she just loved Harry as a brother and that maybe, MAYBE, she might be happy she got stood up at the altar for Draco. If that meant she could score Blaise's phone number, of course.

(AN) Rini here! I thought I'd make this a series after forever and a half! I've really been meaning to do a continuation, but just haven't. I might continue but I need reviews for that!

(1)- I actually lived in a house with wood paneled walls and icky orange carpet when I was little, I never liked it but it seemed to fit the scene! XD


End file.
